


Just...

by sakuINparis



Series: The good in you [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, handjob, kinda blow job?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuINparis/pseuds/sakuINparis
Summary: Whatever Changbin did to Chan... He didn't need to drink more once he got to woojin's.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Series: The good in you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584022
Kudos: 54





	Just...

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the last chapter i have ready but at the same time i feel way too shy, i'll just hit post and keep writting ><

Woojin had everything ready. There was still alcohol from the night before. And the house was pretty much clean. With Seungmin meeting at his place, he got the rest of the day out and didn’t even have to get out of the house. He was scared that Chan had used the cuddles to bargain with him in the first place. Not that he would ever say no to him. But why that? Chan was never one to cuddle, why after what happened this morning? And the thought of Chan hearing him the night before was killing him. What if he did? What if he was coming to tell Woojin he didn’t want to be his friend anymore?

Woojin’s thoughts were going crazy. He should prepare himself to kiss Chan, if he was never going to see the boy again, it’s not like he needed to dream about it either. At least then he could keep the memory. Speaking of memories, the boy didn’t know how in love with the younger he was until last night. Holding Chan to his arms had made wonders to his mood and to his daydreams. He could now close his eyes and imagine clearly what it would feel like to wake up next to Chan every day. How it would feel to just hug him close, to-

But that’s where it stops and despite how good it already feels to know how warm Chan is, Woojin wanted to do much much more in his daydreams. Not all about sex. Even though sex was pretty high on his list of things he wanted to do with Chan. He had slept around too with other boys and never told the younger, afraid it would ruin their friendship, but nothing had really made him feel how he feels everytime he is with him. But he didn’t want just that. No. He wanted more of last night. More time holding Chan close. He wanted to be looked at the way Chan looked at him while he was drunk.. but all the time. That passion in his eyes when he finishes a song… He wanted to be looked at like that. He wanted Chan to jump to him, to run to him, to hold him too.

Woojin almost jumps when he sees Chan sit down next to him in the couch.

  
“Hey, I’m sorry I startled you.” Chan’s voice was calm. Again, that was new. Not that Chan was usually aggressive, but it would speak normally, this was a kind of calm that was almost smooth, you could feel it in his voice how much he cared, like a whisper. Maybe Woojin was just used to Chan buried in work.

  
“It’s okay, you’re not going to drink?”

  
“I drank a bit before” Chan answers almost whispering again “Changbin made me”

  
“Changbin- why?” Woojin got himself closer to Chan to see if he had a fever on. The boy looked shy like they were meeting for the first time. But allas, no fever.

  
Chan shifted himself closer to Woojin and hid his head on the older’s neck.

  
“He said I needed to grow some balls before coming here”.

  
Chan kisses Woojin’s neck softly and stands back, putting his head back and closing his eyes. Before Woojin could move though, he put his head on his lap and kept his eyes closed.

  
Woojin was sure he was dreaming though. A chill coming to all of his body once Chan’s lips got in contact with his neck. He could feel his heart there and he spaced out almost immediately.

  
“You’re not… going to say anything?” Even though Chan had his eyes closed, Woojin could feel the panic grow in his voice.

  
“w-what w- I mean.. balls why? And I’m pretty sure you’ve grown balls since you’re-“ Chan gets up and hits Woojin mockingly, being now sited on his lap.

  
“shut up you know that’s not what he meant!” Chan smiled.

  
Woojin really felt like he was in a dream. First the kiss, now this? Chan was on his lap and smiling. How much had he drank? This could be dangerous, he thought. Not that he would do something to Chan on that state but… The older wasn’t so sure it was the same way around.

  
“what are you doing Chan?” Woojin’s voice was serious. It got Chan by surprise and the younger didn’t like it one bit. Tears started to roll down his eyes ands he tried to hide his face on Woojin’s neck and put his legs around his waist. Woojin let him since they’d both be more comfortable like this either way. “why are you crying?”

  
What happened next was a surprise for both. Woojin just wanted to see Chan’s face and he wouldn’t show it to him. So he felt like the only way was to grab the younger and shift their positions but he didn’t count on his weight – probably because he had never carried Chan – and fell back down, having his dick grind with Chan’s. The moan that left the younger’s mouth was way too beautiful, he thought. And success, Chan’s head was no longer hidden, now his eyes were wide open and his face was bright red.

  
“So…” Woojin started, finally having the strength to put Chan to the side.

  
“I didn’t mean it!” Chan excused himself. When Woojin laughed Chan felt like he was being crushed by a hundred cars.

  
“Nobody ever means to moan Chan, are you sure you aren’t a virgin? With that reaction?” Woojin decided that a mocking approach would be the best for both friends to never think about it again. Or at least.. for one of them to let it go.

  
But Chan wasn’t paying attention. He was looking at Woojin’s bulge. Eyes wide and curious. Chan knew the only reason Changbin wanted him to go there drunk was for him to feel the same things he had felt while watching Woojin masturbate but this was a bit different. Getting hard while watching Woojin and getting hard with Woojin were two different things.

  
“Can I see it?” Chan babbled out.

  
Woojin started to blink faster before assimilating what Chan had just asked him. He didn’t know how to proceed. This sounded super lewd and… he was scared of his friendship, but it was him asking. He had dreamed about this for years… But… At the same time, what was Chan going to do? Woojin believed the friend would more easily cut off his dick than touch it. But on the other hand… he was half hard and it was starting to be uncomfortable.

  
“Sure, but you’ll have to be the one to open the zipper if you want to see anything” Woojin wanted to slap himself for what he had just said. Was he crazy?

  
What surprised him even more was that Chan moved. Now on his knees in front of Woojin, he opened the belt first and then moved to the zipper. Once he opened it he realized it didn’t make much of a difference to what he could or not see other than the bulge growing. Woojin groaned at the feeling of freedom he had just gained and closed his eyes trying to tattoo this memory, every detail of it in his mind. What he wasn’t expecting was for Chan to touch him. He muffled a moan when he felt Chan’s hands palming him through the clothes.

  
“Channie- what…” Woojin looked down and his eyes fell instantly on Chan’s eyes. Woojin blushed slightly and let the younger continue until he couldn’t take it anymore.

  
Chan didn’t know what got into him. He just- wanted to touch Woojin, and the way he had talked to him had turned him on so much. It had all gone to his dick. He thought that maybe he’d feel better after getting Woojin off but the guy seemed to have more stamina what he accounted for. So he brought himself closer and revealed the tip of Woojin’s dick, cat licking him all around, feeling Woojin tense up on his thighs.

  
Woojin was trying his best not to moan, he had never felt something this intense. He decided to take off his trousers just a bit more so Chan would have better access. “It’s feeling good Chan, don’t look at me like that”. Chan’s eyes were glowing as Woojin moved.

  
Now back to the same position with less clothes, Chan just couldn’t take his eyes off Woojin, licking, kissing and occasionally stroking Woojin’s length. Woojin on the other hand was a mess. Not that he showed it, but his forehead was filled with sweat and more than once now had he tried to enhance his fingers in Chan’s hair or moan the boy’s name. It was only when the younger finally touched him directly after this much teasing that Woojin buckled up and moaned.

  
Chan looked like he had just heard his favorite song.

  
“Chan, you’re going to make me cum if you do that after all that teasing” Woojin couldn’t even function, every single part of this context being way too good to be true. He saw Chan smirk before the boy went back paying attention to Woojin’s dick that was already filled with pre-cum. Chan took off Woojin’s underwear and had an idea. He licked the whole length from bottom to the tip and suck there for a bit which made Woojin shake like never before and cum just like he had warned. Chan helped his friend ride his high while feeling himself too and cumming right afterwards. All that must have made him pretty sensitive.

  
Woojin’s eyes were still shut but Chan had now gone up to the couch again and was snuzzling next to the older, smiling.

  
“Did I break you?”

  
“Did you cum on my carpet-?” Woojin finally opens his eyes and pulls his clothes up, cleaning himself and the carpet with a towel that was folded not too far from there.

  
“Maybe, sorry..” Chan was inspecting everything Woojin did and how he looked. He knew he was going to regret this once he had no alcohol in his blood but for now he couldn’t even hide how happy he was feeling. People were right that he tried to sleep around but he never could. No matter how much he had tried to sleep with girls he could never get hard or fall in love with any of them. But with Woojin even if he was indeed drunk, it felt.. easy and… extremely warm. He knew he could get it up with boys, he had tried before but… It had never felt like this. He felt like he wanted to hear more of Woojin’s moans and… To his surprise he wanted Woojin to talk more in that dominating tone he had used and just fuck him.

  
Woojin was also paying attention to the boy, wondering how drunk he was and how this even ended up to happen in the first place.

  
“So…Cuddles?” Woojin smiled and laid down in the couch next to the younger, getting back to the position they were in the morning, arms around his waist.

  
“Am I weird?” Chan asks, not turning to Woojin and hiding his face with his hands.

  
“And why would you be weird?” Woojin honestly asks.

  
“I just… made my friend cum.”

  
“You made both of us cum if I remember correctly the last 15minutes but… if anything I’m the one who you think might be a bit weird don’t you think?”

  
“You were just saying yes to an easy-“

  
“Don’t even Bang Chan, if you think I would let anyone touch me, think again.” Woojin sounded serious.

  
“If.. I wanted to try… to … you know… Have sex… With you…” Chan turned slowly till his lips were almost touching Woojin’s.

  
“Yes, I would but only when you aren’t drunk. And only after talking. As for today… I think we should both get some rest..” Woojin eliminates the space between their lips and kisses the younger’s lips softly, pushing him closer. Chan moans lightly into Woojin’s mouth, giggling afterwards and closing his eyes. Oh he was so drunk..

  
They both fall asleep cuddling not long after that.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the last chapter i have ready but I hope you like it! I promise the other couples (probably minsung and changlix) will have developments too! Of course I was thinking about


End file.
